User talk:Innovilizer
Hello I am joining Fate. Leave a message if you want toInnovilizer 14:14, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Lisa URAQT 00:01, 7 April 2009 (UTC)Hey Innovilizer! Thanks for joining Fate. I'm so glad someone is playing Brenton. I stumbled across the Dragonrp wikia after just randomly web surfing. I have an account on Zeldapedia, and then I clicked on the link for the Wikia main page and searched through all the different Wikias and found this one. Anyway, whatever you want to contribute is awesome. You're officially a co-writer now. Peace, Lisa Lisa URAQT 02:31, 10 April 2009 (UTC)Hey, just wanted to say awesome job with the Dragons and Empusas! I never would have thought of that! But I need to clue you in on something. There's a red link on the Fate main page that says Downfall. The Downfall is when Catalona is overthrown by things that I was calling in my head "the ghostly ones" because I didn't have a better name. But what if the Empusas take on a ghostly female human-like form, and they storm Catalona Town riding the dragons in the Downfall? You're the one who started the Dragons and Empusas article so I thought I'd run that by you. Tell me what you think about that idea. (my talk) I'll try to be online most every day this week, since it's Spring Break. Peace, Lisa The next thread will be ready soon Lisa URAQT 02:38, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Wow, you must know a lot about Greek mythology, with the Empusas thing. Oh yeah, and thanks for your addition to Princess Adelaide! : I know that we still need players, but I think we can go ahead and start the Downfall page, as Aquaraline and Enki don't get involved until later. But the Downfall focuses on your character, like, a lot. : See, before I brought the story to Roleplaying Adventures Wiki, this is what I had in my head: The Ghostly Ones were going to attack the castle and attempt to kidnap Princess Adelaide, and her guards were going to fight the Ghostly Ones who were kidnapping her, but the guards were going to be outnumbered. Y'know, and by now everything's chaos and the townspeople are fighting the Ghostly Ones, but then Brenton throws a rock that hits the Ghostly leader in the head and knocks him out. So then the Catalonan guards take the princess away into hiding and eventually the Ghostly Ones retreat. : But lots of stuff have changed, now; the Ghostly Ones are now Dragons and Empusas, and Brenton's actions come from your imagination, not mine. For now, I will control the Dragons and Empusas, and I guess you'll fight them. You don't have to feel limited to throwing a stone; you can, like, steal someone's sword or think of something else. I just started the Downfall page today and I think once I post some stuff in italics at the start describing the setting and all, it will be ready to roleplay. :Happy Easter! Your turn I created a new section in the Downfall page. It's just titled section 2 rather than an actual name because I'm just waiting to see where this section goes. :Anyway, it's your turn to say/do something now. The way I've done this is Brenton fell asleep in the street, had his dream, and woke up yelling. Another Catalonan in a nearby house heard him and came out to see what the racket was. That's the "old man" I was temporarily roleplaying. Brenton doesn't get much respect in Catalona Town because he's a street urchin who has no parents, so the old man just tried to shoo him off. So now it's your turn to say something. :Happy Arbor Day! Lisa URAQT ...Sorry about this... Innovilizer, I am very sorry I have to do this. But during your absence since April, one of my other friends expressed interest in playing Brenton, along with two other users interested in playing the remaining characters. All three of the other users are active, so I'm going to have to let you go from Fate. I am very sorry. Metroidhunter32 will now be playing Brenton. Sincerely, Lisa URAQT